Over the Hedge
''Over the Hedge '' is a 2006 American computer-animated comedy film directed by Tim Johnson and Karey Kirkpatrick and based on the characters from the United Media comic strip of the same name. The film was produced by DreamWorks Animation and United Media and distributed by Paramount Pictures, and was released on May 19, 2006. Plot RJ, a raccoon attempting to take a bag of chips from a vending machine, ultimately fails and instead attempts to steal from a grizzly bear named Vincent. Vincent wakes up after RJ opens a bag of Spuddies chips, and RJ unintentionally pushes the food-filled wagon into the path of a truck, destroying it. The furious Vincent attempts to devour RJ, but RJ promises to retrieve all of Vincent's food. Vincent gives RJ a week to gather all of his food or else he will track RJ down and kill him. The next morning, a group of foraging animals awaken from hibernation, consisting of their leader Verne the turtle, the hyperactive Hammy the squirrel, porcupines Penny and Lou, their triplet sons Spike, Bucky and Quillo, Stella the skunk, and the opossum Ozzie and his daughter Heather. Hammy notices a hedge around their home and believe it to be a monster. Verne passes through the hedge and discovers a human community, which horrifies him, and he orders the rest of the animals not to pass through the hedge. RJ comes across the foragers and informs them that the community is Suburbia and of the human food that the animals can gather for themselves. RJ leads the animals onto the porch of chairman Gladys Sharp, who panics and chases them off. RJ later pulls off a more successful heist involving disguising Hammy as a rabid squirrel to frighten two girl scouts away from their wagon and cookies, though they only flee when Verne appears and supposedly attacks them. Despite warnings from Verne, the other animals follow RJ in repeatedly robbing the neighborhood, with RJ secretly planning to give the food to Vincent. The robberies incite Gladys to call an exterminator named Dwayne LaFontant to exterminate them. RJ begins to feel regret for using the other animals, but ultimately decides to go through with taking the food to Vincent. However, he finds that Verne is returning the food to the humans, and in the argument that breaks out, they are chased by a rottweiler and the wagon is rocketed into the sky, causing all the food to be destroyed. Verne inadvertently insults the other animals, to which they turn their backs on him in favor of following RJ. Verne admits to being jealous of RJ and he apologizes to the other animals, and they join together to steal the food from Gladys' house. In the process, Gladys' cat Tiger becomes smitten with Stella, who disguises herself as a cat. The robbery takes all night and RJ eventually admits to intending to take the food to Vincent just as Gladys discovers them. Dwayne manages to capture all the animals except RJ, who escapes with the food. However, as Vincent appears to take the food, RJ has a change of heart and crashes the wagon into Dwayne's van, knocking him unconscious and allowing the animals to drive back to the hedge while Vincent gets flown into the air by balloons. Upon returning to the hedge, the animals are attacked by Gladys, Dwayne and Vincent, who has returned to the hedge via the balloons. Hammy is given an energy drink , which accelerates his speed, allowing him to trigger an illegal trap called the Depelter Turbo, trapping Gladys, Dwayne and Vincent in a cage. The police arrive and take Vincent to the Rockies while Gladys and Dwayne are arrested for use of the Depelter Turbo. RJ and Tiger joins the animals in the forest, and Hammy reveals that he filled the log with nuts to last them the whole year. Cast *Bruce Willis as RJ, a raccoon. *Garry Shandling as Verne, a turtle. *Steve Carell as Hammy, a squirrel. *Wanda Sykes as Stella, a skunk. *William Shatner as Ozzie, an opossum. *Nick Nolte as Vincent, a bear. *Thomas Haden Church as Dwayne LaFontant, an exterminator. *Allison Janney as Gladys Sharp, a homeowner. *Eugene Levy as Lou, a porcupine. *Catherine O'Hara as Penny, Lou's wife. *Avril Lavigne as Heather, Ozzie's daughter. *Omid Djalili as Tiger, Glady's pet cat. *Sami Kirkpatrick as Bucky, one of the porcupine triplets. *Shane Baumel as Spike, one of the porcupine triplets. *Madison Davenport as Quillo, one of the porcupine triplets. *Brian Stepanek as Nugent, a rottweiler. Gallery Over The Hedge movie poster.jpg Category:Films Category:Children and family films Category:PG-rated films Category:DreamWorks Animation films Category:Computer-animated films Category:Comedy films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Adventure films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:2000s films